gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic 3 Fire Chalice Locations
'Fire Chalices locations' *'Cape Dun' - Talk to Gamal, the Hashishin, in Cape Dun. After that talk to Urkrass. He sits in front of his warehouse. Bring him the stolen goods and you'll be able to buy the chalice for 100 coins. The chalices in his warehouse are not Fire Chalices. *'Bengerd (slave) in Montera.' - Find Bengerd at the excavation site in Montera and talk to him. He'll give the chalice if you send him to work at the farm, as part of Bradley's quest. *'Milten (fire mage) in Monastery'. - Milten is inside Innos' Temple. Simply talk to him and he will give the chalice. *'Markus (paladin) in Vengard.' - Markus is in the Temple of Innos in Vengard. When you first teleport to Vengard, talk to him and you will get the chalice. *'Konrad (paladin) in Trelis.' - Konrad is in the Trelis' courtyard, near the west wall. Talk to him an he'll give you the chalice. *'Rakus (fire mage) in a cave south of Okara'. - Go south of Okara and find the cave that has a burned house on top. You must first help Rakus escape the undeads inside, then you'll receive the chalice. *'Treslott (fire mage) in Nemora.' - Treslott is in Nemora's lowest cave. Collect for him some plants from west of Nemora and you'll receive the chalice. *'Kurt (ex-paladin) in the pass to Varant.' - Finding Kurt is part of Karlen's quest, so go talk to Karlen southeast of Nemora. Accompany him in the pass to Varant, kill the bandits, kill Kurt and take the chalice. *'Masil (merchant) in Mora Sul.' - Masil is in the south part of Mora Sul. He'll give you the chalice only if you complete two quests for him. *'In the hut of Zapotek (orc) in Silden.' - Zapotek's hut is in Silden's slave camp. Be careful that he doesn't see you when you take it. *'In the mine inside Geldern.' - Go to the deepest part of Geldern's mine. The chalice lies near a skeleton, in a dark cave. *'Injured Sandcrawler northwest of Cruz.' - Find Cruz in Varant, northeast of Mora Sul, near some tents and ruins. Talk to him and then go northwest. The Injured sandcrawler is with a pack of other sandcrawlers. Kill it and take the chalice. Notes *Even if the 'Fire Chalices' quest is listed as a main quest, you can finish the game without doing it. *After you collect the 12 Fire Chalices, you must throw them into the Sacred Fire that burns inside the Temple of Innos from the Monastery. Then 12 Blessed Fire Chalices will appear on the pedestals. You can collect them and distribute them to paladins to restore their magic. *As an alternative method, you can by beat and loot an NPC instead of talking or doing quests for him. (This may break some quests, so be careful) *As an exploit, you can beat some NPCs and take the chalice, and after that talk to them and receive another chalice. This way you can have 13 or even more chalices in the end. (This exploit has been fixed in Community Patch 1.7x) Category:Gothic 3 Category:Gothic 3 Fire Chalices